Off Tracked 2
Off Tracked 2 (or Off Tracked: Lost in Spain) will be a 2016 upcoming computer animated feature film. It is the sequel to 2014 hit Off Tracked. Steve Anderson will reprise his role as director. Written once again by Talix. Randy Newman returns as composer. Will Farrell, Zach Galifianakis, Selena Gomez, Dustin Milligan, Renée Zellweger, and Pierce Brosnan reprise their roles. John Hamm, Jennifer Lopez, Adrienne Bailon, Alfred Molina, Jay Hernandez, Gabrielle Union, Melissa McCarthy, and George Lopez all join the ensemble cast. In the film, Monty and Bullseye join their family to head to Barcelona, but the two buddies wind up lost once again and this time Bullseye gets kidnapped. It will be released on June 22, 2016 in 3D, regular, and IMAX theaters. Premise Erica is making her dreams come true when she gets invited by the mega-popular fashion designer, Ms. Star to become her apprentice. Erica, her parents, her annoying brother, Dane, and as well their pets, Monty and Bullseye are all offered to go to Barcelona, Spain. While the rest vacation, Erica's plan to be Ms. Star's apprentice comes under fire when she has to race two other potential apprentices. Monty and Bullseye decide to travel around Barcelona, but they end up lost once again. This time, things get difficult when Bullseye get captured by a rogue mongoose; Monty meets and teams up with new friends who try to help him save Bullseye and return in time for Ms. Star's primetime fiesta. Cast Animals *Will Farrell as Monty, a self-centered ferret and Bullseye's amigo. He tries to save his buddy while recruiting new friends to help. *Zach Galifianakis as Bullseye, an obnoxious yellow, green-spot lizard; Monty's buddy; he winds up getting abducted, *Jennifer Lopez as Sahara, a vicarious Iberian lynx who meets Monty; she winds up having feelings for Monty. *John Hamm as Atkin, a dangerous Egyptian mongoose who kidnaps Bullseye and prepare him for lunch. *John Leguizamo as Zumbar, another Egyptian mongoose who follows Atkin everywhere. *Melissa McCarthy as Dodora, a whimsical wild boar who befriends Monty. *George Lopez as Goto, a long haired mountain goat who befriends Monty and join his ratgag gang to save his buddy Bullseye. *Patrick Warburton Swade, a Spanish stallion who ends up befriending Bullseye who is on the run from the mongooses. *David Spade as Tal, the adventurous bald eagle who travels to Spain not knowing his best buddies are lost. *Amy Poheler as Mara, a nervous blue-green newt (makes a cameo appearance in the beginning) Humans *Selena Gomez as Erica Foster *Adrienne Bailon as Lana Banero, Erica's rival; Dane gets feelings for her, but ends up competing against Roberto. *Dustin Milligan as Dane Foster *Jay Hernandez as Roberto Álvarez, Ms. Star's top model and sudden love interests for Erica and Lana. *Alfred Molina as Senior Hector Banero, Lana's father; and a huge investor. He loves mongooses and ends up owning a mongoose farm outside Barcelona. *Renée Zellweger as Mrs. Foster *Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Foster *Vanessa Ferlito as Nona Rivera, another rival for Erica. *Gabrielle Union as Ms. Star, the billionaire fashion designer who offers Erica and her family to come to Barcelona. *Gary Oldman as Sheriff Cartwell (making a cameo appearance in the beginning) Music Thomas Newman will return as composer of the film. Here are the songs: *"Can't Wait" by Jennifer Lopez (plays in the ending credits) *"My Dilemma" by Selena Gomez & The Scene *"Reach What is Mines" by Selena Gomez and Adrienne Bailon *"Confia" by Adrienne Bailon *"Bienvenidos a Barcelona" Thomas Newman *"Tres" by Thomas Newman *"Finding Bullseye" by Thomas Newman *"Off Tracked (theme remix)" by Thomas Newman Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:TalixArts Category:2016 films Category:Talix Category:Off Tracked series